War of Fate
by Vicious Viper
Summary: NEW VERSION. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. The Continent of Elixer, on the planet of Obenix, is one of riches. But some of the kingdoms are at war for a particular power. A power held by one woman. Will they find peace or will she destroy them all? Kai/OC Tala/OC
1. Realization

**The War of Fate**

**Hey everyone! This is the remake version of The War of Fate. I had posted this in July of 2005 and the last time I updated was in May of 2006. It had been sitting in my archive for over two years and now I'm eager to finish it. I'm hoping I'll have a little more time this upcoming year before I move out. Go seniors! XD**

**Also a little note for my dear readers, the reasons for wanting to try again was because I have put MUCH time into it now. It is much more elaborated and has more of a direction. I have even begun thinking about making it something like a series or something. Not quite decided on that last one though. ;)**

**SUMMARY: The continent ****Elixer,**** on the planet ****Obenix, ****is one of riches. 5 kingdoms rule here, each having their own element of power and cultures. But what happens when four of the kingdoms are at war for power and that the source of that Power happens to be a Young Woman of one of the Kingdoms? Will they find peace or will her abilities destroy them all?**

**Kai/OC, Tala/OC, and a little Rei/Mariah, Tyson/Hilary**

* * *

_**Information: **_

_**NOTE:**__If you wish to skip this, that is fine. It will be mentioned sometime in the story. Scroll down to read the first chapter._

* * *

**Kingdom Elements and their gods/goddesses:**

_Maren:__ Kingdom of Water and Darkness  
_-Region: West  
-Goddess: Lilith the Silver Phoenix  
*Human form: silvery white haired woman, silvery white wings, Blue eyes.  
-Rulers: Lord Pondro Namazii, Lady Neona Namazii, and Lady Aradia Layla Namazii.  
-Majority Race: Avian

_Thuraya:__ Kingdom of the Sun, Moon, and Stars  
_-Region: East  
-Goddess: Crescent the Black Winged Wolf  
*Human form: Ebony haired woman, pure black wings, orange eyes, elongated canines, and a pair of black wolf ears.  
-Rulers: Lord Anakon Semine, Lady Sitara Semine, Lord Caden Addae Semine and Lady Mitexi Lycoris Semine.  
-Majority Race: Winged Wolves

_Pyralis:__ Kingdom of Fire and Darkness  
_-Region: Southwest  
-God: Dranzer the Fire Phoenix  
*Human Form: Man with pale blonde hair, red wings, dark green eyes  
-Rulers: Lord Voltaire and Lord Kai Hiwitari  
-Majority Race: Avian

_Lixue:__ Kingdom of Ice and Light  
_-Region: Southeast  
-God: Wolbog the Great White Wolf  
*Human Form: snow white hair, Ice blue eyes, white ears, elongated canines, white tail.  
-Rulers: Lord Boris and Lord Tala Volkov  
-Majority Race: Wolvens

_Damini:__ Kingdom of Thunder and Lightning  
_-Region: North  
-God: Driger the White Tiger  
*Human Form: Man with white hair streaked with dark green, yellow eyes, and extended canines.  
-Rulers: Lord Kon, Lady Kon, and Lord Rei  
-Majority Race: Elves and Humans

_**Main Character Bios:**_

**-Lady Aradia Layla Namazii  
**Age: _17  
_Eye color:_light brown  
_Hair color: _brown/waist length  
_Kingdom: _Maren  
_Powers/abilities: _Controls water, darkness, and witchcraft*, and shape shift**  
_Accessories: _She wears a sliver choker-chain necklace with a raindrop charm. The charm changes color depending on her mood.  
__*the Witchcraft allows her control over the other elements.  
__**She is a shifter able to take the form of a phoenix, wolf, or winged wolf._

**-Lady Mitexi Lycoris Semine:  
**Age: _17  
_Eye color: _Navy blue  
_Hair color: _Silver/waist length  
_Kingdom: _Thuraya  
_Powers/abilities: _controls the sun, moon, stars, and light. Also able to predict the Future.  
_Accessories: _a slim golden choker-chain necklace with a golden crescent moon charm. The charm glows when she uses her elements._

_**Races:  
**_-Avian: _They are bird like. Common Colors are shades of brown, grey, and pepper colored wings. The two Ladies of Maren, Aradia and Neona, are the only two known to have silvery white wings. Lord Kai is the only one to inherit the ancient immortal phoenix blood. Rare to Obtain magical attributes._

-Winged Wolvens:_ They are a hybrid form of Avians and wolvens. Colors of the wings differ from peppered colored, off-white, pure white, and brown. They can also carry traits, of ears, tails, and most common extended canines. Hey do not have the ability to transform into a wolf form. Lady Mitexi and Lord Caden of Thuraya is the only one known to have black wings with silver tint and is still able to transform into a wolf. Rare to Obtain magical attributes._

-Wolvens:_ They are wolf like with greater strength, sense of smell, sight, and hearing. They carry traits of wolves such as ears, tails, and extended canines. Common colors are browns and grays. They are also the only ones able to turn into wolves. Lord Tala is the only known White wolf. Rare to obtain magical attributes._

-Elves:_ They are taller and faster than humans and have pointed elongated ears. Usually are considered mages of the earth; all retain some level of magic. Have four times the life expectancy of humans. They can have a wide variety of hair and eye colors. They are the most peaceful being on Elixer._

-Humans:_ Normal being carrying little to none magical attributes. VERY few exceptions to magic; Voltaire and Boris, but they have received their power in a very evil way known by very few._

**Chapter One: Realization**

A young woman sat on the edge of her Balcony, staring out at the expansive sand that rolled over the land like a huge blanket. The sun had begun to descend past the horizon giving everything a warming glow. She smiled; some people thought it was insane for Maren, the water kingdom, to be located in a desert. What most people didn't know about was the massive underground spring under it. There were a few spots around the sandy land that had water seeping up from the underground spring that created a place where civilization would survive. It was an amazing place to live, and many would agree.

Her brown gentle curled hair danced lightly in the wind that passed over her balcony. She ruffled her two pairs of soft white wings as the sun danced upon the silver shimmer feathers giving it a golden glow. She sighed, thinking back to the conversation she had with her mother earlier that day. And a rather depressing one at that…

//Flash back//

"_Aradia, may I speak with you?" an older woman stepped out of her room to catch the younger one's attention before she vanished into her own chambers. The brown haired girl stopped and turned to her with a curious gaze._

"_Yes mother?" she asked as she followed the older woman into the chambers. Her mother took a seat on a fancy sofa and patted with her a hand to a spot next to her. Aradia did so and glanced at her with a slight confused look. Her mother gave her a small smile._

"_You are so beautiful and smart, Aradia that this hard to tell you because you deserve so much better," her mother sighed, "Honey, you will have to marry someone by the age of 18 whether you want to or not. You have your chance to look until then, or else Lord Pondro will decide for you," she said a little hesitantly._

_Aradia stiffened at the name of her stepfather, "But why can I not wait until I do find the man I wish to be with?" she asked a little bitterly._

"_By law, all girls are to be married by 18 whether they choose who they want or whether their parents do. And in your case, you will begin to rule the thrown at that time of age, if something were to happen to either me or your stepfather, you and your husband would automatically become the Rulers," she answered sadly. Aradia gave her a disbelieving look._

"_Mother, I will not marry any man that the Lord chooses! Knowing him, he will choose a rich suck up with no respect for the female gender and might as well look at me as an object to produce an heir and children!" She snapped in a hushed voice knowing the Lord might hear._

_Her mother sighed, "I tried to compromise with him to let you have an extra year or at least let me be the one to find you a man," she said sadly. Neona knew her daughter wouldn't be happy with this choice, not just because her stepfather decided upon it._

"_Why did you marry him in the first place?" she asked with great disgust. She didn't like her stepfather at all, more like hated him. All he'd ever done was ruined her life it seemed and tried to control her rebellious spirit. _

"_Because if I didn't, I would have lost my position to rule and help make decisions and the position would be held by the counsel until you married and turned 18," she answered calmly. Aradia knew her mother didn't like the man she married but he had been the only male available to acquire the position. _

"_I'm going to my room," Aradia sighed as she stood up and left the room, her mother watched her go with saddened eyes._

"_I wish I didn't have to do this to you. Maybe something will turn the events of your life more to your favor, my little Aradia," she whispered as she remained where she sat, enveloped in her thoughts._

_\\End of Flashback\\_

She shook her head and watched the rest of the light faded beyond the horizon of rolling hills of sand. As she stood up as a melodious cry echoed through the sky and a silver bird came into view. Raising her arm, the bird landed gracefully on Aradia's arm. The phoenix had been apart of her family for a long as anyone could remember. Even her mother had her as a child. She smiled at the bird before walking inside. She set Lilith onto a branch of a tree that seem to grow like a vine around her room giving her chambers a slight jungle look to them. Aradia scratched the phoenix's head, making the little bird coo softly. She yawned before deciding it was time for her to rest. As she walked to her bed, she shed clothing piece by piece until all she wore was panties of white silk. She looked at herself in the mirror for a long moment before sighing. Soft popping and cracking noises was heard as her wings shrunk, folded, and vanished into her back. She smiled at herself before crawling under her dark blue silk sheets.

* * *

Morning came and Aradia was awoken by a female voice. Aradia mumbled some incoherent words and rolled over, ignoring the voice.

"Come on Aradia. You don't have time for this, this morning," the voice went on. Aradia groaned and sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Oh Mariah, can't Pondro just wait? He's the least of my concern," Aradia yawned and stretched. She was not much of a morning person.

"Unlikely. Lord Pondro said he had some news to share with you," her best friend and willing servant said. The pink haired elf laid out some clothes for the young Lady to change into. Mariah had been found by Aradia's mother about the same time as Aradia was born. She took the little elf under her wing and cared for her as if she were her own. Mariah became Aradia's best friend and oddly loved to help Aradia with anything she needed. She also thought of it as a sort of payment for her life to be saved by Neona.

Aradia rolled her eyes, "Most of which is unimportant in my standards," she stated dryly as she dressed in the white halter and long white skirt that Mariah had laid out for her. She looked at herself in the mirror, she had a body that could make the goddess envious, or at least that was what her mother told her. Aradia scoffed at the idea, _'As if.'_ But many would contradict her on that point, not just for her body, but her abilities.

Mariah stood just behind her and smiled at the young woman's appearance, "I envy you," she smirked as Aradia glared at her.

"I don't look as good as you," she stated bluntly. Mariah rolled her eyes before picking up the dirty clothes and walking out of the room. Aradia huffed and placed her hands on her hips. Lilith had been watching curiously from her perch before giving soft coo that sounded like an agreement, "Oh not you too," Aradia threw her hands up in the air before leaving the room to confront Pondro.

Aradia strolled down the halls with grace well taught by her mother. She came upon two very tall wooden doors with finely carved pictures on them. Neona used to tell her stories about each of the pictures and it made her smile. She nodded to the guard posted outside the door before entering, not even bothering to knock. A man looked up upon her arrival, and looked a little startled without a warning.

"No knock? Where are your manners?" he asked in an irritated tone as he went back to his paperwork.

She raised an eyebrow, "Under my bed," she replied, sarcasm dripping from her voice. He stiffened at her impoliteness but continued to scribble down some stuff before she cleared her throat, "Care to tell what the hell you want so I may leave?"

He looked up and glared, "Patience is a virtue, Aradia," he scolded her like a little child.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, and I have places to be and things to do," she snapped, anger radiated off her in waves, her raindrop necklace was proof of that. Blood red glared at him from the valley of her breasts where it sat snuggly on a silver chain.

He glared at her, "We will be having a pre-birthday party for you this coming full moon," he stated harshly.

Aradia thought for a moment, "That's in Four days, yes?" she asked in a monotone of voice, giving him a blank expression. His glare hardened on her because of it and she knew he didn't like it when she acted more superior to him.

"Yes," he stated in a bitter tone. He didn't think she was proper enough to be queen because of her attitude and she knew it. And hated it.

"What for? I don't turn 18 until another 11 months," she stated it as if he missed the most obvious thing in the world.

"The people who are invited are young men your age or slightly older and are of noble blood," he stated as a smirk curled on his lips. She growled low in her throat. She wanted to scream, shout, kick, or something, but contained her self.

"What's the point? I don't like any of them. I still remember a good handful of those perverts from my 16th birthday," she stated icily. She wasn't happy; she was fucking pissed. And it was quite obvious with the necklace she wore that glared a blood red color up at her stepfather.

"The point is for you to hopefully find a man before I force one upon you," he said in an almost carefree voice. She frowned for a second. Her mother must be trying to compromise for her, trying to give her time.

She glared at him, "And the man you force upon me will be good as dead," she stated in a deathly quite voice that she notice her stepfather shudder. She spun on her heel without another word.

"Where do you think you are going? You haven't been dismissed!" he shouted after her. She didn't even look back, nor did she care. He didn't have her respect if he didn't give her any. The door slammed shut behind her leaving an angry echo for him to listen to.

Aradia nodded to the guard as she left before marching her way back to her room. When she entered her bird squawked in irritation on her sudden intrusion. Lilith ruffled her feathers and moved around a bit, finding a better position as she watched Aradia open her closet and pulled out a few things. The young woman held a dagger in her hands, and not just any dagger, but one that was finely crafted by Maren's best man. The hilt of the small weapon was wrapped tightly by fine black leather. On the blade was engraved and burned two phoenixes intertwined in what looked like a dance. It was delicately painted with a silvery white phoenix and the other was fiery red phoenix. Aradia didn't know the meaning but the dagger was pretty and it was handy. Aradia set the dagger down on her bed and slipped out of her long white skirt and changed into soft silk flowing pants. She grabbed the dagger and attached it snuggly to her calf just above her ankle. She quickly slipped on some sandals and snatched her cloak. Sensing that her mistress was going to depart, the silver phoenix took to the air and landed gracefully on the brunette's shoulder as the young woman walked out of her room.

She gracefully and swiftly hurried through the corridors of her palace. The place was big, but that was to be expected. There were plenty of untouched rooms which were only used when there was a party or if we had guests from far away. There were other rooms too; there was a library that kept a lot of their history as well as books from writers. Maren was a country that cherished works of literature.

She made it too the stables with no disturbance of her stepfather, which she was thankful for. Entering she startled the stable boy. He quickly bowed low upon seeing Aradia.

"Lady Aradia, it is a surprise to see you," he quickly said as he stood up straight, but didn't look her in the eyes. It was improper for a commoner to look straight into a noble's eyes. Aradia noticed he had a faint blush on his cheeks and smiled faintly, "What can I do for you?"

"Marco, could you please saddle Destry for me?" she asked, he nodded and hurried off, his black tipped brown wings fluttering quickly as he spun around and went to fetch her mare.

Marco was 15 and the sweetest thing Aradia ever saw. He had baby blue eyes and loved animals just as much as she. Lilith even liked him a bit, not pecking at him when he gently scratched her head. Aradia knew that Marco liked her, hell, many did. But she knew where her duty lied and any affection for a commoner would be shunned upon.

Marco came back with a white mare, her head held high like spoiled rich girl she was. Even their horses knew they were noble blood. But her step father considered Destry a misfit because she was a female. Even though she carried perfect traits for races, a past time for many Marens, she couldn't compete because of her gender. If Destry had been a male, she would not been given to Aradia and instead trained to race. A mistake on his part because Aradia now refused to allow him to breed Destry.

But that didn't stop Aradia from treating the white mare like a spoiled brat. She pampered the horse and exercised her often; Aradia believed that her mare could beat any stallions' ass.

Aradia smiled and hopped up into the saddle, which was a fine cloth, and took the reins from Marco, "Thank you, Marco, I shall return sometime this evening."

He nodded as Aradia set Destry at a light trot and left the gates of her palace grounds. Lilith took to the air knowing exactly where Aradia was headed. After the gates the homes and shops were built as accordingly in Dalila; the capital of Maren. Nobles and council members lived closest to the palace gates and then further away happened to be the middle class and the poor at the edge of the city.

As the young Lady moved through the market stopping at a few stalls to look at the merchandise her eyes met with a group of young men, around her age watching her from where they stood, their own mounts stood nearby looking restless. She resisted the urge to wrinkle her nose at them. They wore way to pristine clothing, she knew they didn't want to dirty it, and their smug and lustful looks sicken her. They were nobles, highly trained as a soldier and educated in Maren History. She was about to move on when someone called out her name, "Lady Aradia!" She sighed and headed towards the group of young men.

"Yes?" she asked in bored tone of voice as she halted Destry. The stallions near Destry reached out their muzzles toward her only to have her flash her teeth at them and snort, and they instantly back away.

"Why act so bitter Aradia?" a male asked. He was a well built man and stood about 5'7" and he was no doubt a favorite of many of the noble Ladies who eyed Aradia from afar with jealousy. He had vivid green eyes and black hair. His wings weren't out but she knew he had black plumage that faded into a dark green at the tips.

She raised an eyebrow, "Bitter? I'm more bored than bitter, Vonze," she stated simply, using his last name. She spun Destry around and set her off at a trot. She didn't want to be around him. Her stepfather hinted that he was perfect for her but she just wanted to puke. He annoyed the snot out of her and he only wanted power, money, and her body. She shuddered at the thought. No way in hell would she even sit next to him.

She was suddenly aware of another set of hooves behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and sighed. Tyrone Vonze never got the hint that she didn't want him around. She leaned down on her mare's back, "Destry, let's see if this fly can keep up," she whispered the words and the mare's ears flickered back and then forward. And she instantly picked up speed upon hearing the challenge in her mistress's voice.

The two horses raced through the streets and soon came to the wall that separated the city from the desert beyond. She raced through the final gates of the city, her horse changing direction the place her mistress loved to go to. The hooves though, were still close behind her. She growled silently to herself, she had to give him credit for being persistent. She suddenly halted her horse making her mare snort in disagreement but did so anyway. A black stallion swept by her with Tyrone on his back. He slowed some distance away.

"What the hell is your deal?" she finally snapped as he approached her.

"Aww, and I thought you wouldn't mind a race since you boast about your mare and how great she is," he said idly giving his black stallion a pat on the neck.

Aradia folded her arms over her chest and her honey brown gaze narrowed on the male before her, "I only race with the honest fellows. You aren't worthy you dirty cheater. I've seen you race and it's pathetic and weak," she stated in a dark tone of voice. A breeze danced past her gently capturing her curly hair with it. He frowned at her and shook his head.

"What do you know? You are Lady," he stated dryly. A bitter laugh left her luscious lips suddenly, making him glare at her, but she could tell otherwise that it turned him on.

"I do not care for tea parties and gossip. Don't judge just because I'm a female," she snapped a smug look on her face. He raised an eyebrow.

"Then maybe we should fix that," he stated and looked away with a thoughtful expression. That crossed line right there, there was no way he was going to try and dictate her life. Her wings suddenly launched out of her back in furry of slivery white plumage and she leaped at him, knocking him off his horse. Dust cloud exploded upon impact of their collision with the sandy ground. When it cleared, she was straddling him with her dagger held to his throat.

"I suggest you watch what you say. Just because Lord Pondro favors you don't mean you'll become the next one to take his place," her words were icy cold and they dripped with venom. He held a straight face and a stubborn one during that but he suddenly smirk.

"I could get used to this," he suddenly said, surprising her before she narrowed her eyes on him. She sheathed her dagger before a very dark smile graced her lips.

"Oh I'm sure you will," her fist curled and in a flash it connected with his jaw. A soft wail was heard and then groans of pain. She got up off and him and brushed the sand off her white loose clothing before grabbing her reins and launching herself over the back of Destry. With a few pops and crackles her wings retracted within her back. Tyrone groaned as he sat up gingerly rubbing his jaw. It was definitely going to be bruised tomorrow. He glared at her before he stood and brushed the sand off his own clothing. He grabbed his horse and mounted up and silently headed back to Dalila. Aradia watched him go as a smirk graced her lips. She set Destry off at a trot again and guided her through the dunes to Aradia's secret little spot.

* * *

It had been about an hour before a change of color appeared on the horizon. At first it was just a black spot but as they came closer, greenery appeared. The little place was like a thick forest around the edges and in the heart of it was a clear pool of cool water. The oasis was one of many springs that brought up groundwater. This one hadn't yet been marked on a map and Aradia planned to keep it that way. Any other person would only see the illusion of sand. Only skilled mages and magic wielders would be able to see through it.

At the edge of it, Aradia dismounted and then led her mare through a small opening that they had made from previous times before. It took a few moments for it to part but once it did, light fell upon them. The pool shimmered gently in its little nook of rocks and boulders. At one end though, it was sandy and led into the cool water. This place was a little piece of heaven for the mind.

Aradia let go of Destry's reins just as a melodious cry caught the young woman's attention. Lilith was perched on a tall peaked rock, her silver feathers shimmering against the sun's light.

Destry moved to the shade and hung her head, wanting to nap for a few minutes. Aradia sat on a warm rock and leaned against another one and closed her eyes. This was where she could think without disturbance, sort her thoughts, and keep her tempers. It was also a place to unleash her self. Allow her to cry when need be or lash out in anger. Only Destry and Lilith were there to keep her company.

Her thoughts once again drifted back to her conversation she had with her mother. She sighed as she shook her head. She didn't want to be forced. It felt so unfair and absolutely unnecessary. She knew her stepfather's favorite was Vonze. She had heard Lord Pondro talking about him with her mother, about a week before, on how he would be the perfect ruler for our country. But her mother had the comment that froze him for a brief few seconds…

_//Flash Back//_

"_He would be absolutely perfect for this place. Him and his parents know much about our history, how to keep the water supply clean and fresh, and how to rule something," Lord Pondro said, unknown that his stepdaughter was eavesdropping on the other side of the door._

"_I don't know…" her mother's voice replied. Aradia could almost imagine the look on her mother's face and her actions. _

"_I'm telling you. He won't destroy this place. He's not like the other boys here or in any of the other cities. Sure there are some talented boys but none compare to him. I think he-" her mother's voice cut him off._

"_And what about Aradia's Happiness? She is not to be thrown out like scrap and she is still capable of becoming queen," she stated quietly. It was silent for a few seconds._

"_I'm doing this for our country. Not for her. If you could still conceive them we wouldn't be having this argument," he stated in a flat voice._

"_And I'm glad I can not conceive. For any child of mine, this to them, sounds like punishment," her voice came out hard and cold, unusual for her in the very least. She was always kind and her voice was soft and gentle. She heard her mothers footsteps fade, probably to another room. She heard lord Pondro sigh before hearing him get up and fade away…_

_\\End of Flash Back\\_

A growl ripped from her throat as anger poured from every pore in her body. She wished she could do something about him. Overthrow him, poison him, kill him, something but he always had someone with him. It pissed her off. Her mother was in no position to really contradict him, but she can disagree and decline. It took two signatures to approve a marriage, especially of noble blood, a High Lord and Lady.

She opened her honey-brown eyes, noticing it had gotten slightly darker, probably just after four or five. She sighed, knowing she had to be back before dinner, not that she cared. She stood up with grace and stretched out liked a cat. She was fairly flexible as well as unusually graceful and balanced.

Destry trotted over to her as Lilith took to the sky. She grabbed hold of her mare's reins and led her through the thick trees, shrubs, and grasses. Once out she mounted and set her horse at a gallop. Her mare wouldn't get any exercise over the next four days due to the preparations for the party, so she was making up for it now and Destry didn't seem to mind.

* * *

They made it to the gate in about 45 minutes, by then she slowed her horse to walk. She watched as the people of her city prepared for the night, closing up the stands of the market, cleaning the outside of the house, and having the children cleaned up before their dinner and bedtime.

As night fell, it grew darker and the windows of the homes glowed gently with candle light. When she made it to the gate, the stable boy rushed to meet her as she dismounted. She thanked him and handed Destry's reins to him before walking up the steps. She could smell the food cooking and knew that the food would be done shortly. She quickly made her way to her room and shut it behind her. Lilith was perched gracefully on the creeping tree, cooing to Aradia as she stepped in. She approached the bird calmly and lightly scratched the phoenix's cheek.

"Pretty Girl, It amazes me that you are older than you let on. But what else should I expect," she praised the silver feathered creature. Here in Elixer, a phoenix can live several centuries before dying and rising once again. They were also few in numbers; rarely ever exceeding twenty and never falling lower than five. They are not entirely immortal and they also often choose not to reproduce with one another. They were recorded for the sake of their safety and only the wise, usually the people of respected magic or sight seeing, were given the phoenixes to care for.

Aradia gave the bird a kiss on the forehead before turning towards the bathroom to clean up. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She admitted long ago that she had beauty that surpassed many, but that didn't mean she had to like. She never voiced her thoughts because many would say she was foolish for thinking in such a way. But truth was, it was more of a hassle then a gift. For her, it attracted the wrong attention. She was already noticed because of her wings. She sighed again before picking up her brush and running through her light playful looking curls.

Her honey-brown eyes stared back at her in an almost mocking way. Her skin had a healthy summer kissed glow, natural for her and complimented her hair and eyes. She frowned at the girl looking back at her, remembering the conversation she had with her stepfather. She would attract plenty of young Lords' attention. But would she find any one truly worthy? It was something she doubted but her mother had somehow convinced Lord Pondro to at least give her a try to find someone worth her life and the throne. All he cared about was that the next person to take his position would be able to handle the affairs. He didn't think Aradia was capable of such, but Aradia wanted to prove him wrong. If she could, she would run Maren all on her own. Her mother even showed her tricks of the trade.

She sighed again and set down the brush, before walking out of the bathroom. The sun was long gone but the colors still painted the sky with what was left of the light. She took one glance at her bird before leaving the room and walking down to the dinning room. The plates and silverware were already placed and she took her spot on the left hand side of her mother. Her stepfather sat beside her mother while on his right sat obviously a nobleman and his wife. Beside the woman was a boy not much older than she. His hair was black, short, and spiky with silver tips. He was tall at 5'5" with a lean muscular frame. His hazel blue eyes stared straight at her with bold curiosity. Aradia merely blinked once, no emotion portraying on her face, before glancing away.

"Aradia, this is Lord Drake Maurice and his wife Lady Ariel. Their son, young Lord Donavan, will be attending the party tomorrow. They are here early due to some weather issues over the next few days in Nami," her stepfather told her.

Aradia gave them a polite smile, "It a pleasure to meet you all. Was your trip here hopefully not difficult?" she asked.

"It was actually perfect. The wind with light and luckily no sandstorms," Lord Drake answered returning a smile of his own. His hair was long and tied back in a ponytail and his mustache was starting to grey.

"I agree. And this is my first time outside of Nami's borders. I've read plenty of Dalila's history and geography and it's amazing to actually see it," Lady Ariel spoke up. She had long straight black hair and slender elegant body.

"That's good to hear. This time of the year the Sandstorms are much more violent and frequent," Aradia said just before the food arrived. The cooks set out several dishes containing mostly fish as it was Maren's tradition to eat it as a main meal. There was also plenty vegetables and fruit as well as crab, lobster and other shellfish. There were also various baked breads of different flavors. Aradia ate her fill, ignoring the glances the boy was shooting her throughout dinner.

* * *

After dinner, her mother and stepfather decided to give their guests a tour of the palace so they wouldn't become lost. Aradia had decided to go to the library to do a little light reading before she went off to bed, unaware of a set of footsteps behind her. She paused at a set of old wooden doors that were engraved with odd symbols and a drawing. It was oddly similar to that of her dagger; two different phoenixes dancing in harmony of the other. The symbols though she didn't quite understand. She asked her mother and stepfather of them many times of what it meant, but her stepfather said it was just a drawing. Her mother on the other hand, said that it did mean something but it was lost in history. She had also told Aradia that she believed that at one point someone had taken a small chunk of their history and destroyed it. Ever since then Aradia had did major digging in their records but with no luck she found nothing.

She entered the ancient doors, leaving the door slightly ajar without even realizing it. She walked along the man rows of books, scanning for one in particular that she loved. It was a little romance novel she had found 4 years ago, dusty and unused for decades. When she found it she grabbed it and took a seat on one of red velvet couches and began reading where she left off.

"I see you like to read," a voice said from behind her where the door was. His voice was smooth and soft but held clear demand in a way.

She smiled, unfazed by his presence, "Shouldn't you be with your parents, receiving a tour so you don't get lost," She said her eyes still glued to the book.

He chuckled, "I'll find my way. It's not that hard," he said as he walked over and leaned on the back of the couch where she lied.

She smirked and finally looked up at him, "That's what they all say and then they have to ask a servant for directions," Aradia said simply as she put her book down for the time being, deciding it couldn't hurt to talk to him.

"You caught me," he raised his hands in defeat and moved to sit on one of the other couches. "So you're Lady Aradia, prodigy of Maren?" he asked.

"I wouldn't say that but yes," she nodded. He rose an eyebrow in question, "I am not truly a prodigy, I'm just a little different than most in more ways than one," she sighed.

He nodded in understanding, "I see. So what do you do for fun?" he asked his hazel blue eyes watching her intently. He was a cutie but she sensed something that she knew they wouldn't get along over.

"Well, I'm trained in hand to hand combat as well as with various weapons. I practice my witchcraft daily and loved to go out for a ride as well as race," she said with a light shrug, "I spend the rest of my time here in the library looking over history of reading novels."

He frowned at this, "A woman should not be taught to fight or ride in the saddle," he said, slightly distaste in his voice.

She rolled her eyes, "I've learned to fight to defend my country and in order to do so I have also become a horsewoman, the first of few. Men can only do so much, but a woman is just that much more better," she said her voice steady, but the little trinket around her neck began to glow a red color, which caught the eye of the young lord before her.

A small smirk crept over his lips, "I would fight you but you are only a woman and I refuse to fight such a pretty thing," he said in a low voice.

A cruel laugh escaped her lips and she stood up, walking gingerly over to him. Leaning down, with a fair amount of cleavage showing, until her lips brushed against his ear she said, "You men are all the same. Well here is what I have to say to you: When you have the balls to take up my challenge, come find me," she leaned back and winked before turning on her heel and leaving the room.

"Damn," he sighed, "No wonder everyone wants her." He shook his head," I need a cold shower," he got up and went to find his room in a little bit of hurry.

* * *


	2. Conflicts

**Heads up. I just wanted to let the people who read this story know that I do realize that none of the actual characters from Beyblade are in the Story _YET_. Chapter 3 will have two minor ones in it for sure. But Tala or Kai won't be put in the story until the real stuff gets kickin! w00t! Which will probably be like chapter 4 or 5.**

**Chapter Two: Conflicts**

* * *

The central garden of the palace was a sacred place; well kept and cherished. The grass was a healthy green and the various plants grew tall and plentiful. Flowers bloomed decorating the sanctuary in reds, oranges, yellows, blues, and purples. Colorful song birds of various species flew about the place and sang their own melodious tune.

Aradia stood in the center of the little garden, a long sword in hand. It was a finely crafted weapon with a leather hilt and a string with one of her silvery white feathers attached to the end with 3 silver beads. Engraved onto the metal blade was an intricate design of what appeared to be water.

And then she began. With the sword in her hands she began a dance; The Dance of Swords. Some people didn't think it was a real dance but the people of Maren disagreed. It was an easy way to learn how to effectively use the weapon. The more steps and swings added the more accurate one could become. The female community actually used it as a dance while some of the males used it to become better swordsmen. In Aradia's case, she did both. Her graceful steps were in rhythm with her swings and blocks against her imaginary opponent. Moving like water, her flexibility made it more complicated than it looked.

From one of the doors, hazel blue eyes watched with interest and conflicting disapproval. He disliked the fact that Lady Aradia fought with not only her hands but weapons as well. He believed women should learn the history, do household work, and practice foreign affairs. Never should they step out on to the battlefield.

He debated whether to take up her challenge and he shuddered at the thought of her approach the Night before. She was something to fight for, but to fight against? He didn't think so. Sighing he pulled out his own sword and quietly approached. He did want to see what skills she had; whether or not they could compare. He watched her movements before suddenly stepping in. His arm wrapped around her waist from behind and his sword blocked a side swing. At his touch and the clang of metal, her honey brown eyes flashed open and her body tensed.

"I decided to take up your challenge," He whispered huskily in her ear. She knew who it was without and second thought; Donovan. And with his body so firmly pressed behind her she could tell he was turned on from just watching her.

A smirk graced her lips, "Alright," she spun out his arms and took a slight defensive stance, "Let's see what you can dish out."

He grinned, bowing, "As you wish milady," he gazed over her body and her stance. She wore loose flowing cream colored pants and a halter that tied in the back around her neck and with a string around her back. The bottom half of the halter hung loosely, flowing gently with her movements.

She made the first move, taking a few quick steps and swinging with a fast swipe diagonally. He blocked, but was taken aback with her force, but made up for it with a sideswipe. Blocking, she spun inward and jabbed her elbow which connected with his chest. He gasped as the air left his lungs and stumbled back. He was stunned at how powerful and precise she was with her weapon. He suddenly smirked and dashed at her with speed unseen by the normal human eyes. She deflected his powerful blow that sent her back and she grinned. She was starting to think of him as a weakling. He slashed at her again and again, and each of them she blocked with her own sword.

The clang of metal went on for a half an hour. Her other guests had begun to arrive and were drawn to their spar but she paid no heed to them; solely focused on Donavan and his movements. They were both breathing heavily but neither was quite tired. But she decided it was time to end this and prove exactly what she meant to show him. With a fast side sweep of the sword, which he blocked, left him off guard to her shoulder slamming into his chest, knocking him to the ground. He blinked up at her, confused, and then stunned. Aradia held the sword a couple of inches from his neck and a playful smirk danced on her lips. There was an around of applause, whistles, and cheers.

"Never underestimate a woman or you just might be in for an ass kicking," Aradia said and held out her hand. He blinked again and a small grin made its way to his face.

"I'll keep that in mind I guess," he said as he grabbed a hold of her extended hand. She helped pull him up and glanced around at the people with sad look. He notice and frowned, "What's wrong?"

"All these people, more precisely the young men," she answered as she sheathed her sword, "They are all here to hopefully gain my hand in marriage," she gave him a slightly sad smile.

He was about to tell her to keep her chin up when her worst nightmare showed up, "Lady Aradia! Wonderful performance at kicking that loser's ass!" Tyrone came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder which she immediately shrugged off and moved away.

"Keep your filthy hands off me," she warned in a low voice, the little pendent around her neck glowed an angry blood red. She instantly smirked at his face, "Looks like the bruise is going to be there for awhile," she said smugly.

"Why you little bitch, wait until your father hears about your attitude towards your guests," he growled angrily at her. She merely shrugged.

"You shouldn't be rude to the Lady of Maren. If I am correct, I'm pretty sure you could be hung for such a disgrace to this country," Donovan spoke up, disliking the fact he was insulted and that the man was rude to Aradia.

"You have no right to speak. Besides, Lord Pondro favors me and will chose me to rule this place and have Lady Aradia as mine," he said darkly to the black spiky haired boy and grabbing Aradia around the waist. She growled and if she were a cat her hair would have bristle; she spun around in his arms and back-handed him right where she had punched him the day before.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me," she hissed, venom coating her voice. "You will not rule Maren and you will never claim me. You can go to hell and burn alive you scum bag," she snapped. She spun on her heel, looping her arm through Donovan's arm, and taking him with her. He glanced over his shoulder with a smirk on his face making Tyrone's blood boil.

When they made it out into the hall, Aradia let go of Donovan's arm and sighed, rubbing her temples. His hazel blue eyes looked at her sympathetically.

"Men like those I wish to avoid," she said quietly as she leaned against the stone wall. "People like him only look for wealth, fame, power, and sex. And he wouldn't be with just me, but with many other women behind my back. It's like I can almost see the outcome of each individual with the more I learn about them," she said glancing over at him.

"What do you think of me?" he asked in quiet voice. He knew she wouldn't choose him but for the reason he wasn't sure of. She was silent for several moments and then looked him straight in the eyes.

"You aren't power hungry nor crave for wealth. You'd be faithful but you'd be too soft to rule the Kingdom. It would fall under your reign," she answered hesitantly. "I'm not sure how I know this and it doesn't feel like it's my thoughts either. It's a weird sense that I have that isn't mine alone," she added, a small smile dancing on her lips, "It's odd I know."

He smiled back at her. It made sense in more ways than one. But the fact that they weren't hers was puzzling. He only heard of this with twins that had different magical attributes, but Aradia didn't have a twin, or was it something else? He didn't know and didn't think it was wise to bring it up, "Why don't we go back to the main hall? If you like, I'll go with you?"

She grinned at his kindness, "Sure thing. Let me change into something nicer and then we'll go. It'll at least make my mother proud that I'm trying to find someone even though it's obvious the one that'll be perfect isn't here," she said with a shrug and walked down the hall with Donovan at her side to her room.

* * *

The Hall was filled with people, all of which were Maren's people. A few had their wings out while others kept them away. They chatted amongst themselves in scattered groups. Most of the adults stood near Lady and Lord of Maren while the young men as well as a few young women hung out in their own groups. When Aradia entered the room with Donovan standing a foot behind on her right, the room hushed to silence. Dressed in a Dark blue skirt with a slit up the side and a loose dark blue long-sleeved shirt that hung slightly off the shoulders, she took one glance around the room before approaching her mother and stepfather. When she stood before them, she bowed.

"It's nice of you to finally join us, Aradia," her stepfather greeted her. She gave him a sickly sweet smile. He raised an eyebrow, "Care to explain the commotion in the garden?"

"Lord Donovan Maurice and I were merely sparring, and I won the challenge," there was rush of whispers before everything went silent again, "Lord Tyrone Vonze insulted Lord Donovan and said few rude words, boasted about how you favor him, and touched me twice," their was another sweep of hushed voices, which Aradia fought not to roll her eyes. "I slapped him and left with Lord Donovan," she finished casually.

"Is this true young Lord Donovan?" Lord Pondro asked, frowning at the eighteen year old. He was trying to find some fault in Aradia's actions and it made her irritated.

"That is correct, Lord," he answered firmly and clearly. Aradia glanced at him and gave him a small smile. At least there would be some people to stick up for her.

"Very well then," he gave them a smile, which was a fake in Aradia's terms. "I would like to welcome you all to the party. As you all know, Aradia will be turning eighteen in eleven months and she will be married by then," he said with a proud smile, "She'll be given the choice until then and if she has not decided we will choose one for her," he finished with a slight bow. There was applause and then voices amongst the adults. Music began to play and a few of the females that were there grabbed a young man to dance with. She assumed they would also be turning eighteen within the next few months or so.

Donovan bowed to her and held out his hand, "Shall we dance?" he asked as a smile played out on his cute face.

"That would be nice," she grinned, placing her hand in his. He led her out to floor and placed a hand on her hip while her other hand went to his shoulder. She was glad that they came to an understanding that they'd be better off as just friends. As they moved to the music other couples joined in, following their lead. She would enjoy the night as much as possible.

* * *

It was close to midnight by the time most of the guests had gone to their rooms. Aradia glided down the hall to her mother's chamber. One thing that she was happy about was that her mother and stepfather no longer slept together because there was no point when she couldn't produce another child. Lord Pondro could sleep with whomever but any child born would be unable to become a Lord or Lady since they were not given the birthright to the Palace.

She knocked softly on a set of wooden doors, when she heard a quiet 'come in' she entered. The room was decorated in soft blues and browns and held many antique looking decorations. Her mother was sitting in front of the mirror brushing her slightly light brown, curly hair.

"What's wrong, Aradia?" Her mother asked noticing her daughter's distant look. Aradia sighed and took a seat next to her mother on the bench in front of the mirror.

"I was just thinking. You know why I don't want to marry any of the guys that I have met so far?" she asked quietly. Her mother frowned, shaking her head.

"No, actually you really haven't said exactly why you won't. I figured that you just weren't ready for the burden," she admitted putting her brush down and glancing at her daughter.

"Well, that's part of it. This is going to sound odd, but the more I know about the person the more vivid I can see how they'll rule Maren. For example, Tyrone Vonze is a spoiled, self-centered brat. All he wants is power, money, and my body. Not only that, but he won't be faithful and the kingdom will fall under his poor choices," she said with a frown. "Donovan Maurice is a kind and caring young man, but he's too soft and his indecisiveness will cause Maren to fall as well," she said with a slight shrug and looked up at her mother with confused brown eyes, "I feel like these thoughts aren't mine. I know for a fact that I can't foresee the future."

Her mother Frowned, "The only thing I've heard of is twins being able to tap into one another's power, but…" she looked into the mirror, chewing on her bottom lip in hesitation.

"What is it, mother?" she asked, curiosity dancing on her face.

"I probably should have told you sooner but it's too late now. Your biological father is the Lord of Thuraya and the last I heard, was that he had twins, a boy and a girl who are about a month younger than you," her mother watched as shock crossed her daughter's features. "I believe that the girl has the ability to foresee fragments of the future and the boy has a rapid healing attribute for others. You are probably tapping into her powers without even realizing it since you are close in age," her mother said watching Aradia closely.

"I have siblings?" she asked, still stunned that she actually had a brother and a sister. Her mother nodded.

"And if I'm not mistaken, we'll be seeing them sometime in the next two weeks to make a treaty with your real father so that the Kingdoms can work together in this war," her mother said thoughtfully.

"I'll actually be able to meet them?" she asked still in shock. She couldn't believe it. After all these years, the visions were connected to someone of family. "How come you didn't say sooner?" she asked, a little hurt that she only found out now.

"It was for the safety of the Kingdoms. If there was a known relation between them, all hell would have broken loose at that time. But since we are already at war and we will be signing a treaty, I think you have the right to know," her answered with a small smile. Aradia smiled back and hugged her mother.

"I suppose I can live with it. It's just kind of a big surprise really," Aradia smiled at her mother before standing. "I think I best be off to bed. I'm sure no one will let me sleep in with our guests still here," She gave her mother a hug before heading towards the doors.

"Night, Aradia," her mother called as she resumed combing her hair. Aradia smiled and left, shutting the door quietly behind her. She honestly felt exhausted as the reality of siblings hadn't quite settled in.

* * *

Aradia awoke earlier than normal and dressed in flowing white silk skirt and a simple white halter. Her dewdrop necklace hung just above the valley of her breasts; its normal light blue color reflecting Aradia's mood. Her phoenix, Lilith was perched on her shoulder as she left her chambers and made her way down the halls and stairs to the main room where most of the people would be gathering one last time before they would leave for home.

As she turned the corner, Aradia was shoved up against the wall and Lilith took to the air from being startled. She struggled, "Let me go!" but her body was being crushed between her captor and the wall.

"How dare you make a fool out of me yesterday!" he growled and Aradia spat in Tyrone's face.

"You had it coming. Now put me down!" she hissed. The dew drop pendant flared up in a deep red color as she struggled against his hold.

He looked down at her with an evil smirk as he leaned down, his lips lightly brushing her ear, "I'll get what I want one way or other. And I'll kill to do it," he said as dark chuckle came from his throat. His teeth snagged her ear lobe and he roughly sucked on it causing an animalistic growl to come out of her. She managed to get one of her legs free and jerked it upwards into his groin causing a howl of pain from him. He fell to the floor, rolling and wailing, asking for the pain to stop.

"You bastard, don't think you'll get away with this," she growled as Lilith returned to her shoulder. The bird was obviously not happy with the young man, and the way her feathers were ruffled just made it seem more that way. Aradia quickly spun on her heel, storming down the hall unaware of his threat.

"Oh, Lady Aradia, you don't know what's in store for you," he whispered darkly as he struggled to stand. Once on his feet he slowly limped down the opposite hall, leaning against the wall for support.

* * *

Aradia was still fuming by the time she reached the hall. But it mostly vanished when Donovan waved at her from where he stood with his parents. She smiled and waved back before gracefully walking over to them.

"We'll be leaving here shortly," Donovan said as she approached. A sad smile came to her face as she hugged him.

"So soon?" she asked as they separated. He nodded and glanced to his parents.

"They both have work to do in Nami. So we have to leave soon in order to get back there within the next two or three days," he answered her unspoken question.

"Ah, I see. Well, I wish you all a safe trip home. May the Gods and Goddesses be with you," she told them as she gave Donovan one last hug and bowed to his parents.

"We will and hopefully we'll see each other soon," he said as him and his parents left. Aradia waved to them before they vanished down the hall to where the front entry way was. She sighed and her bird gently rubbed her feathered crown against Aradia's ear, attempting to comfort her. She smiled and ran her hand down the bird's back before entering the hall to finish her farewells.

* * *

**I don't like to ask but it'd be nice to get some feedback! Especially with all the hits and visitors! XD**

**Feel Free to Review!**

* * *


	3. Change of Events

**Sorry for the delay in posting a new chapter. Been relatively busy with Second Semester of school and work. But because i had a "Snow" Day today (it was really just too cold to go to school) I was able to finish this chapter.**

**And for future notice, it will take me sometime to update, but no worries, I don't plan to give up on this story like i did the first time.**

**Also, The pokemon fanfic that is an upcoming story will hopefully be up soon as well as presequal of it, lol. Yes, I have alot of work ahead of me.**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Change of Events

* * *

The formal dance, or it was suppose to be, had gone relatively well. Aradia and her mother decided it was best not to tell Lord Pondro that she found no one suitable to become the next Lord of Maren. When he asked she merely smiled and walked away. It'd keep him wondering for a few months at the very least.

It had been a week since the dance and today they were leaving for Ziarre, the capital of Thuraya. It would take them about a week to get there and depending n the weather determined if it would be a day or two shorter or longer. It was just after dawn and the servants were packing a few last minute luggage. Aradia hugged Mariah.

"Wish you could come along. It'd be no fun without you," Aradia said as they separated. Mariah smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You'll have fun and it'll be exciting to see something you've only read in books," Mariah grinned.

"Well, when I do become ruler of Maren, I'm taking you with me if I must travel somwhere on a visit," she said as her mother and stepfather made there way down the stairs of the front door.

"Aradia, will you be riding Destry?" her mother called out as they approached the carriage they were taking. Before Aradia could answer, her stepfather interjected.

"She'll be riding in the carriage with us. It is much too dangerous for her to be riding on her own," he answered. "Besides it's improper for her to be on a horse."

Aradia rolled her eyes, "And I'm fed up with all the bullshit about how a woman can't do this or that," she snapped, not in any mood for his shit today. "Yes, I'll be riding my mare," she answered as one of the guards brought out her elegant white horse. Her horse pranced a bit, eager for a run. Aradia sighed; too bad her horse would be disappointed.

She thanked the guard and took a hold of the reins, then mounted Destry. She heard the familiar song of her Phoenix as it flew through the air above her. She smiled at how eager the bird seemed to be.

"Alright! We're ready!" she heard one of the guardsmen say and she took her place in the front of the other four white horses pulling the carriage. The front two horses were Destry's sire and dam while the two behind was Destry's brother and his mare.

Aradia knew that the journey would be a long one but it was something she could put up with since she didn't travel often and it was usually within Maren's borders. The border on the northeast, east, and southeast were mountains. The other border was the ocean. The mountains were relatively safe to travel through but there were occasions within the seasons where it'd be too deadly to pass.

On the map she remembered that her step father had marked spot on the road in which they were to rest. It was at the foot of the mountains, which was relatively safe. Resting in the mountains was to risking as it could lead to an ambush. But for now all they would get to see was the golden hot sand of Maren.

* * *

It was dusk by the time they reached the spot that they were to rest. From where they camped, the mountains loomed over them, but the golden hue left by the sun made them seem less threatening. A small fire was flickering in the center of the circle of men and the carriage. The horses were brushed and rubbed down before they were blanketed. Aradia brushed Destry down and left her saddle blanket on to keep her from getting a chill. She gave her mare some food and water before making herself comfortable by the fire. Lilith was perched on the edge of the carriage, lightly dozing. She'd be getting them up before the break of dawn so that they could be on the move again.

Aradia sat beside her mother who was eating her portion of food; a hearty rich stew and a cup of water. A servant that came with gave Aradia her own portion and glass. She was starving; having not eaten since that morning. She downed her food and drank her water, before giving her mother a quick kiss, grabbing a few blankets, and laying them out near her horse. When she was finished, she sat down and sighed, staring at the looming moutains. Clouds circled the further back few, keeping the moisture on the other side.

Aradia blinked and then squinted, a movement catching her eye. When she looked harder, it seemingly disappeared. She could have sworn there was something out there. She glanced at her Silver phoenix and shook her head. If her bird didn't sense anything then, she was probably seeing things due to exhaustion. With a yawn, she curled up under the covers, tucking the ends under her legs. Sleep soon swept her off into another world…

_//Dream//_

_It was so dark, but the heat; it felt a little too warm for her comfort. Aradia shuddered. She couldn't see anything with it being so black. She suddenly heard a ruffle of wings. Instantly she looked around hoping it was her bird._

"_Lilith?" she called out, panic beginning to creep inside of her. She could only see blackness and absolute stillness. "Anyone there?" she tried again, but received only silence._

_She squinted at what appeared to be a light. It seemed so far away. She glanced around her and then back at the little dot of light. She sighed and then headed toward it at a run, wanting to be out of this inky blackness. Sure, she held the gift of darkness but this was a creepy blackness that felt hollow, magic-less. It seemed like forever, but the dot slowly came closer. She slowed to a walk and frowned at the light. There was someone in it. And from what it looked like, it was a man. But it was hard to see anything other than the fact that he was tall and toned since his back was facing her._

"_Hello?" She called out to him but he didn't even turn towards her. Suddenly, the spotlight in which the man stood went out and everything went dark. The ground under her gave way and she fell, a silenced scream coming from her throat…_

_//End of Dream//_

Aradia bolted up, her skin covered in sheen of sweat. Her breaths came in short pants and she glanced around wildly. She sighed in relief that she was still next to her horse, who was currently dozing. Aradia frowned, why hadn't her horse awoken? Wouldn't she sensed her distress, or was she even moving? She shook her head and rubbed her eyes, slightly bothered by it. A small coo caught Aradia's attention; Lilith was watching her intently and it made Aradia raise her eyebrows. The phoenix seemed to have been aware of the disturbance. Aradia sighed and glanced at the moons above her.

Each of the moons had a special meaning and power. Lucine was the largest of the three moons that graced Obenix's sphere. It was a silvery white in color and was said to dictate the levels of magic on the planet. It was also said to be Thuraya's source of Power.

Koray was the second largest and it held a natural orange rust-red color. People have said that it controlled things of evil and chaos as well as ones need for power. It has also been said that it was Pyralis's source of power.

And the smallest of the moons, was Tukiko. It was an almost smooth blue-green sphere that was said to control Obenix's oceans, rainfall, and rivers. It was also said to be Maren's and Lixue's source of power.

From what the young woman could tell, it was an hour or so before dawn. She sighed and stood up, stretching her limbs as she did so. Destry snorted and nudged Aradia, making the curly haired woman smile and give the horse a few rubs on the snout. She quietly saddled and bridled her horse and gave her mare her share of food, before rousing two of the guards who were resting. They awoke and were up on their feet in less than 3 minutes. They begun packing up and roused her mother and stepfather who came out of the carriage to stretch. Her stepfather began discussing the route with the man in charge of the horses while her mother came to stand beside her.

"How'd you sleep?" the older woman questioned as she stretched as well. Aradia smiled and shrugged.

"Could have been better. Had an odd dream and woke up a little while ago," Aradia answered, "How did you sleep in the carriage with _him_?"

Her mother sighed and shook her head, "He snores more than I remember and probably would have rather slept under the stars than in that cramped up thing," her mother smiled as Aradia laughed at her.

"It's not so bad out here," Aradia grinned as her mother gave her hug.

"I'll keep that in mind," she said as she let go of her daughter and entered the carriage with Lord Pondro behind her.

Aradia sighed and glanced to her horse, "You ready girl?" She asked the mare as she grabbed the reins and swung herself into the saddle. Destry nickered and shook her mane as the carriage began to move. Destry and Aradia took their spot in front of the carriage once again as they headed for the mountains. Aradia glanced at her phoenix and frowned, confused at why the silver bird was not flying ahead.

Something had to be wrong or not safe enough for her to fly, causing Aradia to be wary and cautious, watching for movements or listening for unusual sounds. Her bird was obviously aware, with her ocean blue eyes scanning the cliffs and the road ahead for something that no one else seemed to sense. The little entrance into the mountains felt as if it swallowed them whole.

Aradia shuddered at how dead quiet it was. Only the sound of the carriage's wheels grinding against the path and the horses' hooves sounding against the rocky ground filled the emptiness. Even the horses seemed stressed and wary about the mountains.

A howl suddenly erupted further into the mountains causing Destry to tense up beneath Aradia. She glanced behind her at the other beasts. They tossed their heads, snorting in irritation and picking up their feet a little higher than normal.

"Wolvens!" one of the lead Guardsmen shouted. Aradia growled as six of the guardsmen made a semi-circle around her and the carriage with them facing the danger. Five other guards stood behind the carriage, almost expecting an ambush. All unsheathed their weapons and prepared to fight.

Lord Pondro stepped out of his carriage just as Aradia pulled out her own sword, "Aradia! What in the world do you think you are doing?" he shouted at her, "Get in the carriage! They will kill you!"

"Then I'll die for my country," she snapped, not even looking back at her step father. Another thing she hated about her stepfather is that he no longer defended his country now that he was Lord. He saw that there was no reason for the ruler to fight when you had others to fight for you. She was disgusted by him.

Up ahead, there were two men and a group of wolves, who were no doubt wolvens due to their size. The wolves had their ears pinned to their skull, their teeth were bared as they snarled and growled, and the hair along their spine stuck straight up making them look more dangerous.

They stopped several yards from the guards as the two men looked over them. A tall lavender haired man narrowed his eyes on Aradia as Lilith flew from her perch on the carriage to rest on the young woman's shoulder. "We have a message from our Lord," he said.

Pondro spoke up before Aradia could, "And what makes you think we'll listen," he sneered. Aradia mentally sighed. Bad move.

"You will if it involves something of yours under attack," the other, shorted purple haired man said as a dark smirk crossed his features.

Aradia felt her stepfather stiffen and she took this moment to speak up, "What does you Lord have to present us?" she finally asked, her face holding no emotion as she stared into the tall lavender haired man's eyes. He smirked ever so slightly causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"Lady Aradia, my Lord says that if you travel across the continent to comply a treaty with Thuraya, we will attack Dalila. We've already taken Sonkanon and enslaved its people," she felt Lord Pondro about to say something but she rose up her hand to silence him. Her mother had stepped out of the carriage and hand her a small rolled up piece of paper with a light blue ribbon around it.

"I thank you for your warning, but we will continue on our way, if you don't mind," Lady Neona said, handing Aradia the rolled up piece of paper. "I suggest you all leave," She told them calmly, but Lady Neona eyes shimmered with energy, calling forth the element of water. They took a noticeable step back as the soft pops and crackles reached their ears. They smirked and one of them suddenly threw down a smoke bomb that covered them up.

"Aradia, I want you to return to the Palace as fast as possible and give the note to the head guard," her mother told her urgently.

"She will not go! She must go with us. We can not sacrifice our only heir to Maren. She'll be killed," Lord Pondro stepped in immediately.

"I trust her in more ways than one, Pondro. Her Abilities as a witch and an heir have surpassed even my own. Intuition tells me that darkness is in store for her, but the outcome is of her choosing," Lady Neona said fiercely. "The guards shall stay with us, and Aradia shall go and help defend our lands."

"But what will happen if she is captured, or worse, killed?" Lord Pondro asked, "We will be without an Heir and our line will crumble."

"That is untrue. Lord Anakon is Aradia's Father. If the Darkness overcomes her, then we'll resort to one of their children," She said solemnly as she glanced to her daughter. "Besides she is at least willing to fight for our country. Just like the men out on the battle front," she said as Aradia nodded to her mother.

"I'll go and do what I can. I promise I won't fail," Aradia said as she spun her horse around as Lilith took to the sky above her. She heard her father grumbling as her parents entered the carriage and continued to their destination. This was the first time they argued in front of her, and she had a feeling that her mother was almost through with Lord Pondro.

* * *

Aradia, Lilith, and Destry made ground, not slowing even a bit. She only hoped that they would make their in time. With Sonkanon taken, it meant that their armies had been pushed back a great deal since they last heard from them.

The sun rose higher in the sky by the minute. Wind rushed at them, swiping the young woman's curly hair with it. Destry's mane whipped at her face. She could feel and hear her horse's exertion and effort to make it back at the palace in record time. The heat began to bear down on them and worry for her horse's health began to weigh on her mind with her other urgent news.

A sudden shriek from her phoenix alerted her of an approach to her left. Glancing around, she glared at the fast approach of wolvens in their animal form. The pendant around her neck shimmered a pearly white as she called upon her abilities.

"Wind!" she shouted as her hand glowed white as she lowered out her left. At the command, a burst of powerful wind sprung up, taking with it, sand. The made sandstorm, quickly engulfed the five wolvens, allowing her quick escape. She heard them howl and instantly knew it wasn't a good thing.

The small dot on the horizon, she knew, was the city. But to the south, there was a stretch of black. It was no doubt the enemy. But what made her fear increase was where their soldiers were. Had they all been killed or enslaved? Or had something else happened to them?

"Faster Destry!" She told her urgently. Her horse let out a harsh neigh and felt her horse pick up the pace. She glanced to her bird above and held out the rolled letter, "Lilith, take this to Captain Avon! Pronto!" she shouted to her bird, which instantly swooped down on the letter and took off with it, with immense speed. _'Please hurry Lilith,' _she thought.

* * *

Lilith flew with immense speed, her silver body almost seemingly liquefying by the human eyes. She could feel her mistresses hope encouraging her to fly faster. But her keen eyes spotted the danger. Avian Archers straddled black mounts. Their arrows were lit by fire. And they fired them at her. Lilith dodged and her speed increased, avoiding them with ease. Flying over the city, her gaze searched for their captain. She dove to where the soldiers in training slept and let out an ear piercing screech. Spotting the tall well built man with his arm raised for her to perch she flew to him. Landing in his arm he took the letter she carried.

"Lilith, what have you brought me," he wondered as he unrolled the letter and skimmed it. His brown eyes narrowed, "Sound the alarm! We're about to be under attack!" Who ever it was, wasted no time to sound the bells, as they were instantly ringing, "Thank you Lilith," he told her as she took off once again and Captain Avon grabbed his sword.

* * *

Aradia had made it through the gates just before they had swung shut. The bells had been sounded three minutes before hand and people were already arming themselves. As people of Maren, all were at least taught to defend themselves. Mostly men were taught to fight; there had been an increasing amount of woman as well. Aradia slowed Destry down near a small wagon and quickly hooked the mare up to it. The children needed to be taken to the palace where they would be kept safe in the mean time.

"You three!" Aradia said, pointing to a few women, "Help get the children into this wagon so I can get them to safety," she told them. They immediately nodded and the four of them hurried helped the children enter the wagon. Aradia was helping two boys and a girl enter the wagon, when the little girl who was no older than four, hugged Aradia's leg. Tears had welled up in her eyes and Aradia felt deeply sorry for her.

"Please don't leave us all alone," she sniffed as she buried her face in the back of Aradia's leg. Aradia sighed and picked the little girl up.

"I'll do what I can," she told her, giving the blonde haired girl a small smile and wiped her tears away. "Alright, up you go," she told her as she set the little girl in the wagon. She smiled at Aradia and gave her quick hug before huddling with the other two boys. Aradia turned to the three women that helped, "Keep looking for any more of them. I'll be back once I get these ones into the palace," she told them. They nodded and hurried about to the houses. Aradia glanced at her horse and gave her a quick pat. She knew she was pushing her horse way too much, but at least this was the last thing she was asking of her.

She mounted the mare and set her at a fast trot towards the palace. She glanced behind her at the city wall. She could see the approach of Pyralis's Avians in the sky. The wolvens would at least be delayed. She glanced around at her city; her people were armed and ready with whatever they could find with their wings extended. She sighed as she turned her attention back towards her destination. The palace gates opened at their approach and raced inside. Her mare skidded to a halt as Mariah raced out the doors.

"Mariah, lead the children to the secret chamber and hurry. I need to go and get Sundancer. Destry is completely worn out. I'll be back with another cart of children as well," she told the elf.

"Right!" she quickly helped the children down and led them inside. Aradia unhooked Destry and led the exhausted mare into the stables. Marco met her in the inside.

"Marco, take Destry and give her a full exam, rub her down, blanket her, and give her some food," She told him and he nodded immediately and took the reins. Aradia rushed past several stall doors and stopped at one in particular with a lock on it. With a little magic, the lock clicked and the beast inside snorted and tossed his head.

Sundancer was a large beast. He was Lord Pondro's pride and joy as well as a main breeding component. The brute was a palomino with a gold coat and smooth flaxen main. But what made him so different and prized were the unique traits he carried. Two pearly white horns protruded from his head. One was small and on his snout. The other was long and grew from his forehead. And what drew all eyes on him were his massive feathery flaxen colored wings and vibrant blue eyes. They say that he originated from Pyralis's mountain range. The only problem was that he was a light colored beast. The ones that were known were usually blacks and browns with fiery red eyes and with leathery dragon like wings.

She narrowed her eyes on him as he raised his head above hers, prancing in place. Sundancer challenged its riders because he only allowed the strongest willed to ride him. Lord Pondro couldn't even ride him which was rather ironic because he owned the stallion. The brute snorted before calming down and lowering his head so that he was eyes level with Aradia. She smiled and entered his stall. She grabbed a patch of mane and launched herself over his back. And within that second he bolted out of the stall and out of the stables.

He was airborne in a matter of seconds and Aradia searched the ground for the three women from before. Spotting them she made the stallion lower from the sky and land before them, "You find anymore?" she asked quickly. She could hear the fighting going on near the gate.

"These two," the oldest of the three women said as they moved aside. A girl about five and boy no older than thirteen stood behind them. The girl looked frightened while the boy looked relatively pissed.

"Help lift the little girl in front of me," She told one of the women who nodded. She picked her up and set her up in front of Aradia. The little girl looked up at Aradia who smiled reassuringly at her. Aradia glanced at the boy, "Hop on back," she told him.

"But I don't want to! I want to stay here and fight with my father!" he shouted at her. The three women gasped at his rudeness toward the heir. But Aradia merely frowned.

"What will happen if you are shot by an Arrow? What will happen if you are stabbed with a sword? What will happen if outright killed or enslaved? Your father could be killed over having to watch out for him and you," Aradia stated harshly. The boy looked at her with a glare but he knew she was right. He climbed up behind her and hesitantly wrapped his smaller arms around her waist causing an unwanted blush to creep over his cheeks as he pouted. "Hold on tight!" she said as Sundancer took off into the sky with such speed it caused the little girl to grip Aradia's arms and little boy to tighten his grip around her waist.

Up in the sky, Aradia could survey the battle. The wolvens were still on the opposite wall, but most of the Avians were battling on the inside, trying to get the gate open. Aradia growled as she flew back towards the palace. But it didn't go unnoticed. A pair of enemy Avians watched from afar.

Sundancer landed at a trot at the entrance of the palace. Aradia helped the girl down and the boy followed, "Mariah!" She shouted. In a few seconds, the pink haired elf rushed forth, "I have two more. I'm going out to join the battle," Aradia told her as she hugged her friend.

"Be careful," she told her as Aradia mounted Sundancer. Mariah Quickly led the two children into the Palace.

* * *

As Aradia neared the battle she swerved the stallion off to the left and swooped in. Magic sparked in her hand, "I hope they don't mind a little skin splitting wind," she told the beast as they followed the wall into battle. "Eat this!" with the words, sharp blast of wind left her the palm of her hand as she flew just to the right of the wall, knocking off unsuspecting Avians. She swung the stallion around as she drew her sword and charged at one of the enemies. He countered her swing, but he was no match for her magic as he was sent plummeting to the ground.

Aradia continued her attack. She wouldn't have anything to do with these scumbags. They wouldn't live in hell, that's for sure. She drove her sword into Avian and shot another with a powerful ball of sharp wind. She promised her mother she wouldn't fail, and she hadn't so far.

She glanced at her self and frowned. Her clothes were becoming tattered and cut up from close calls. Blood was also splattered on her, but as far as she knew, it wasn't even her own. She pulled the stallion to a stop on the roof top of a building and gazed over the chaotic mess that was still ongoing. Bodies of both opposing sides lied, unmoving on the streets. Aradia sighed. She didn't liked to see this. It was unsettling and upsetting.

Aradia was about to take off when a powerful blast of magic knocked her from Sundancer. And faster than she ever saw, a powerful kick sent her across the roof and over to the next one. Slowly rolling to a stop, she sat up slowly, looking for her attacker. There were two; both were Avians. One was a tall blonde haired man with cream colored wings and stone grey eyes. The other was a little shorter with a spiky array of orange hair with orange yellow tipped wings and vivid green eyes. She narrowed her eyes at the orange haired Avian. Dark energy rolled off of him and it made Aradia's skin crawl.

"Looks like we've found our target," The orange haired one smirked and then he nodded to his companion. With the signal the cream winged Avian charged at Aradia, throwing a fist to her midsection. She rolled out of the way and got to her feet, taking a defending stance. "Get her to extend her wings," she heard the orange one order. She growled as she made eye contact with the cream one.

"Never," she hissed as she launched herself at him her fist connecting with his jaw, and with it, a shock of electricity. He howled, as a dark smirk graced her lips, "That's a taste of my power," she stated darkly as she round house kicked him, sending him into the air. His wings caught him mid flight and he instantly dove at her. She gasped and put her arms up to shield her as he came down at her. There was an explosion of power and a dust cloud spun up around them. When the sand settled, the cream Avian had his hand around her throat, crushing her windpipe. She coughed and squirmed beneath him.

"Release your wings!" the orange one shouted at her. She growled in defiance. She could feel his frustration building like a volcano about to blow. He was no doubt of Pyralis, known for their fiery tempers. "Fine, have it your way!" he snapped and turned toward the city gates. Aradia could feel the energy around him spark and with a second, a ball of fire flew at the doors.

"NO!" her wings shot from her back, with such power that it knocked the guy off of her. Magic raced through the very fiber of her being. With speed unmatched by any other Avian, she enclosed herself in a ball of water and intercepted the fire ball. The collision sent a pulse of power through the city, sending people back several feet. When the light faded, Aradia stood in front of the gates, soaked and breathing hard. Her effort had drained her, but the determined look on her face spoke volumes.

"She's the one. She's the witch goddess," the orange one said as a sick grin crept on to his face. His hands suddenly glowed a faint black color just as Aradia feel to her knees clutching her head.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!" she screamed, and powerful blast of white magic shot outward, hitting the orange haired man. It sent him backward several feet.

The cream winged frowned, "She's too powerful to take down physically," he observed as she struggled to stand up, but managed and allowed her wings to extend to their fullest length.

"That won't be much of a problem, Spencer. With every attack she uses, she drains her body. She hasn't yet accessed her greatest potential so she won't be much of a problem to tire out. I'll let you know when to snag her," the orange yellow tipped winged smirked.

"Yes, Brooklyn," Spencer nodded and flew several yards away to observe the fight.

Aradia growled as electricity crackled between her hands. Without another though, she charged at Brooklyn, her fist aimed at his face. His palm shot up to take the blow but the electricity zapped through his body causing him to flinch. With his other hand, it curled into a fist and caught her in the jaw, sending her back several feet. Her bottom lip had been split and crimson liquid oozed from the wound. She spun back at him shooting up water spheres from the well a few feet away. Each one of them, exploded somewhere on him, soaking him and weakening his power of fire.

He growled at her, "It's time to finish this," he hissed as the dark energy around him sparked with instant power. Aradia retreated a step, her own magic crackling around her. A ball of darkness formed between his hands and slowly gained in size. Aradia growled as she watched, and then suddenly, it sped towards her. In her last effort to counter the attack, a shield of pure white power engulfed her. Upon collision, there was a bright light and then darkness…

_//Dream//_

_There was fire and darkness. It was all around her. She spun around looking for a way out of the nearly unbearable heat. There was no escape as the flames began to close in. She wanted to cry out for help but her voice was gone. Suddenly a rush of wings reached her ears. She glanced around desperately for help._

_There he was. Red golden feathers showered around her as his wings curled around her in an embrace, yet his body stayed at a distance. She frowned at him trying to see through the darkened veil, but to no avail, she couldn't see the man's face. He was so close that she swore she could feel his energy coursing through him like wildfire._

_She could feel his power and the comforting warmth she had never felt before. Her eyes slid close embracing the feeling that filled her soul. A sudden touch made her eyes snap open to stare at the man before her. His finger gently traced her jaw before his hand cupped her cheek, his thumb making soothing movements over her skin. She sighed contently into his touch. His hand retreated from her making her look up at him._

_Then suddenly, the flames engulfed them, swallowing them up and separating them. And it burned, scorching her skin, and yet she still couldn't scream. Then, darkness…_

_//End of Dream//_

Aradia's eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the sun light. She groaned as pain swept over her body in waves.

"Looks like someone is finally awake. You've been out for two days," A man said from above her. She vaguely recognized his voice. She thought back to what happened. She remember the confrontation with the wolvens, making a dash back to Dalila, more wolvens, saving children, and the battle. The battle with the two Avians. A low growl escaped her throat. The man above her was no doubt the cream winged Avian Spencer. She twitched her wrists realizing that they were tied to the opposite elbows.

Her brown eyes surveyed her surroundings. They were no longer in the vast emptiness of the desert, but they were crowded in by towering pin trees. Aradia frowned, trying to remember where there were pine trees. Plus the humidity and heat caused her body to stick a little.

"Where are we?" she asked, her voice was dry and scratching from the lack of use and from the exhausting fight.

"We'll be in Pyrena by night fall," Brooklyn said from ahead of her. Aradia glared at his back.

"Bastard," she spat at the ground, they were moving at a fast trot on two black steeds. "Who won the battle?" she asked quietly, afraid to hear of the outcome.

"We pulled back after we got what we came for," Brooklyn said as he smirked at her, before turning his attention back to the path before them.

"You mean it was all a set up?" she narrowed her eyes at his back. He shrugged.

"I wouldn't say that. We didn't think any of you would turn around, but when your mother sent you, a plan played into our hands," he told her, not turning to look her. "Your city is fine, for now."

Aradia glared. She wasn't much in the mood to bitch and besides that, she was exhausted. Since they wouldn't be there until that night, sleep was all she could try and do.


	4. Kiddnapped

_Yeah yeah i know. I havent updated in forever. and I'm sorry. I've been busy with Life and most of it ain't fun at all. I've been workin on the stories on and off since i last updated is just i havent gotten around to updating or posting em. I am terribly sorry. _

_I've also been thinking in changing this story up a bit with the characters and stuff and turning it into an original. Not sure yet but it sounds like fun. _

_Anyway enjoy and i am sorry for such the delay._

_Rissa May_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4:**

By sunset she had awoken. Her strength and her magic had been slowly healing but she still felt weak, sore, and drained. Her chest, waist, and hips ached from being thrown up on the saddle like this, rather than being sat up on it correctly.

Aradia wearily looked around her, but her eyes narrowed on a set of tall gates ahead of the path. The walls that connected to the Gates were a stone grey color with black metal spikes jutting out from the top.

"We are here, _princess_," Spencer, the man she was forced to ride with, sneered. At the sound of trumpets, the towering gates creaked loudly, slowly opening for them.

Not wanting anymore attention than what she believed she would get, she allowed her body to go limp. All the while, peeking through the curtain of her curly, brown hair, she could observe the city.

The houses were made of a dull red brick with some sort of metal roofing. The road was merely the earth itself unlike Dalila's paved roads. But what drew Aradia's attention was the cheering crowds of people, mostly avians and wolvens. Word must have spread about her capture.

But it honestly made her sick. She wasn't completely sure why, but it was almost unbearable. Her head ached and her stomach twisted and churned in an uncanny fashion.

She sighed softly as the palace came into sight. It towered over the city, probably even more so than Dalila's. As they approached, the second set of gates that protected the palace, gradually opened with loud groaning sounds on worn hinges. The inner garden surrounding palace and stables consisted of pine trees and rose bushes giving the place a haunting but welcoming look to it.

They pulled the horses to halt as they reached the steps that led to a pair of doors; the entrance in to the building. The guards on duty around the palace came to greet the two warriors and take the reins to steady the two stallions as Brooklyn and Spencer dismounted from them.

Spencer then lifted her off the horse roughly, her knees not catching her as she was dropped to the ground. She sat there where she collapsed as the pain, soreness, and the paralyzing effects seeped into her muscles and bones.

"Get up!" Spencer commanded, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her to her feet. She gritted her teeth and clenched her jaw as pain raced through her skull. Being half dragged up the stairs, they brought her through the doors of the palace.

The hall was shadowy and long with a few corridors branching off from it to who knows where. But the furthest end of the hallway had a set of towering wooden doors. The doors were engraved with something that looked similar to the ones of the throne back home yet there was something differently about them.

A low growl escaped her throat, thankfully going unnoticed. She fell silent as the doors slowly swung opened, inviting them into a spacious room. It was better lit than the hallway they were just in. One of the two chairs that sat on the opposite end of the room was occupied. The man was aging with long grey hair and it was obvious he was human. Wolvens and Avians were the only two species able to sense who was what. But this man was tainted; wielding powers foreign to humans. But the magic itself felt wrong, evil, and unnatural. It sent a shiver over her skin and tried to shake the terrible feeling the crept into her mind.

"Lord Voltaire, we have brought you a gift of sorts," Brooklyn said bowing as did Spencer and three other guardsmen who had filed in behind them.

Aradia was tossed to the ground before the human Lord, unable to suppress a groan. Spencer immediately kicked her in the ribs, instantly silencing her and sending her body into a wave of pain. Aradia slowly looked up, her cool brown eyes glared into the old man's stone grey cold ones.

"So this is how low the Fire Avians go? Letting a human of dark and unnatural magic take hold of the throne? How pitiful," she stated her voice carrying to all ears in the room.

He smirked down at her, "Ah, Lady Aradia, how nice of you to… drop… by," his voice cold and sarcastic. He stood and walked over to her before crouching before her, "I'm more powerful than you think and I always get my way," he told her, grabbing her chin roughly and turning her head from one side to the other. "Even over young women like you," a sick grin making its way to his face.

Aradia's eyes flashed darkly, and then narrowed into slits. Suddenly Lord Voltaire was shot back a few yards, "Don't. Touch. Me. EVER!" she hissed, feeling violated as energy radiated off her in angry pulses. Another powerful burst shot outward, keeping them all at bay.

"How is she still powerful, even after a fight like that in Dalila?" Lord Voltaire wondered as he protected himself with a shield of dark energy, but still not able to approach do to the force of the pulses.

"I think she recovered a little bit on the way back, but I didn't think she'd recover that much," Brooklyn growled as he shot a black ball of fire at her. Automatically, she summoned a shield, deflecting the shadow ball.

But the shield soon dissipated and Aradia collapsed, falling limp against the cool tiled floor. Her breathing was labored and her body trembled every now and then from over exertion.

"She won't be getting up," Brooklyn said, stopping the guards from approaching the fallen female Avian. "She has drained whatever she had stored. She may still be conscious but she far too weak physically and her energy sources have been depleted," Brooklyn told them as the nodded.

"Chain her to the wall in the dungeon. I think a daily beating is also in order to keep her magic depleted and her physical strength low," Lord Voltaire ordered, "Brooklyn, go with and put a magical seal on the cell itself and when you are finished, meet me in my chambers, I have some questions to ask of you," he added.

The guards and Brooklyn nodded and bowed before two of the guards grabbed the Aradia under the arms. But before they dragged her down to the cells, she glared at the smirking old man who only grinned at her distaste.

"Spencer, you are dismissed and have tomorrow off," he told the tall blonde.

"Yes, sir," he bowed before also leaving, the doors closing behind him. The old man sighed before sitting in his place on the throne.

"Her ancient powers must be locked deep within. There has to be a way to access them," he mumbled to himself. "That witch is clueless to them as well, and if she doesn't know then she won't be able to protect herself. I must figure out how to gain control of them."

The elderly man smirked, "And I wouldn't mind doing a few of the beatings myself," he chuckled to himself, a sick grin crossing over his face as he left the throne room to his personal chambers.

* * *

The dungeon smelled awful and was dank and dark like no other. They passed the first level and the second level of cells until they reached the third level. It was the darkest there and the smell of rotten flesh of forgotten prisoners overwhelmed her and made her stomach churn.

They dragged her into the furthest cell, slamming her body up against the wall. Having no strength left to resist, iron cuffs clamped down around her wrists and ankles. Most of her body dangled but if she could stand, there would be at least a little movement.

Her eye lids slowly shut but she fought to remain conscious. She could hear Brooklyn to speaking to someone, a female. She frowned slightly, she didn't remember seeing or hearing any females in the palace. Her mind feeling heavy, everything was almost nonexistent in her mind except the feeling of foreign magic curling around her.

* * *

Brooklyn hurriedly moved through the halls and up several flights of stairs to the Lord's chambers. Coming to the end of the hall, he stopped a set of doors and took a calming breath. After a moment he knocked on the door with his knuckles. There was silence after a few minutes and then he heard a _come in. _

Sighing he opened the door and entered. Shutting the door behind him he bowed to the human Lord who was seated on one of the couches.

"Has she settled in?" he smirked at the orange haired man.

"She fell unconscious as they finished cuffing her," he answered taking a seat opposite of the Lord.

"Did she notice her cell mate?" he asked curiously. Brooklyn shook his head. "Interesting, I figured she would sense the other female," he said thoughtfully.

"I think she was too drained to notice much of anything, sir. I told Lady Mitexi not to bother picking any locks. The magic barrier around their cell and cuffs will shock anyone who dares to try to enter or escape," Brooklyn said as a smirk crawled over his lips.

Voltaire nodded in approval, "Very well, any news of Mitexi's twin brother?" he asked grabbing a bottle of wine off the rack next to where he sat, and poured himself and Brooklyn a glass who nodded a thank you.

"None. The spies haven't seen him approach the city so I'm assuming he is hiding out somewhere," he told him. Voltaire was silent for a moment.

"Tell them, that if they spot the young lord, tell them kill him on the spot," he told the orange haired Avian, who blinked in surprise.

"Are you sure that's reasonable?" he asked the human Lord.

"What does your foresight tell you?" he countered Brooklyn with a question of his own. The young man shrugged.

"There are too many undecided variables to predict anything yet," he answered.

"Well then for now, we will leave it at that until you know more," Voltaire said and Brooklyn nodded in agreement. "Have you learned anything more of the young witch goddess?" he asked eagerly.

Brooklyn smirked, "Plenty. You know the ruins in Zila?" he asked the lord who nodded, "Well, apparently that is where the ritual of Awakening will be preformed on the Day of Reckoning," he told Voltaire. "The Day of Reckoning is still unknown and it isn't anytime soon, but it involves the worship of the three moons and the five gods and goddesses," he added.

"Any idea of the details?" The lord asked curiously.

"Unfortunately, no. Everything is hazy but I have some other, interesting news that I'm sure you've been pondering," he smirked, "To gain control and access Aradia's ancient powers doesn't require much."

"Go on," The Lord said eagerly wanting the orange haired avian to continue.

"They can be accessed through Soul Mate Bonding. When two Partners unite in sexual intercourse for the first time a magic knot is tied between them," Brooklyn explained, yet raised a finger to stop the Lord from saying anything, "But there is a catch. She is a virgin which still makes this situation quite interesting. If the person who takes her virginity is her fated mate he has equal access to her powers and no one else can corrupt the flow of energy between them. If he is not her true mate they would only have partial access to it," Brooklyn finished.

Voltaire frowned slightly, "That's not exactly good because I know you already know that I'm not her mate and you are not aware of who that person is either," he sighed as Brooklyn nodded. But he slowly smiled a cruelly, "Well I guess that's not so bad. Taking her the first time will be one she won't forget and will fear every time," He laughed as Brooklyn merely let a lazy smile slip on to his face. He could almost taste the victory that would soon be theirs.

* * *

Aradia awoke to the feeling of something soft, wet, and warm against her face. Her eyes slowly opened to a blur around her. She shook her head and blinked several times to adjust to the dim candle light. Glancing around her a girl no older than herself with silver hair stood before her with a wash cloth in hand. Her wrists though were bound together by a chain as were her ankles with only a bit of leeway for movement and walking.

"Are you alright?" The silvered haired woman asked as worry filled her eyes. She wiped some blood that had dried on her chin.

"Yes I'm as fine as it'll get," she coughed as stared at the girl with a confused look, "Who are you?"

"Lady Mitexi of Thuraya," She told the Desert Lady. Aradia blinked with shock causing Mitexi to look up at the brunette.

"What?" Mitexi asked cautiously giving the brunette a strange look.

"You are my half sister…"


End file.
